Happy Ending
by TwilightDisney556
Summary: What happened after BD? In this story you will have all of your 's answered. It takes place at Jake and Nessie's wedding but it is in BPOV. I am team Switzerland so this story will have positives for both Jake and Edward. Better as it sounds. Plz R&R! :
1. Big Day

Chapter 1: Big Day

Today is the day I have been dreading for a long time now, my daughter's (I could barely utter the next word) wedding. Edward and I do love Jacob, and almost fully through accepting the fact that Renesmee is his just as he now belongs to her, but I didn't know it would happen so soon! My little baby has grown up so much throughout her seven years of childhood. Now I am going to see her, arm in arm with Edward walking down the aisle. I could not help comparing her wedding with my own.

First of all, my own daughter's beauty is far more superior to my meek human appearance. Secondly, the wife walking down the aisle today will be in no danger of getting caught in any moment of klutziness. Also, there will be far more wolves present. I shuddered thinking of the hyper wolves all trying to catch the guarder Jake will throw. There is sure to be a steel cage match tonight. Or Leah, the only female wolf trying to catch the bride's bouquet. The other ladies won't stand a chance at living if they get in her way. I also know that this wedding is going to be much more pink than what mine was. I may have been looking though weak eyes but I can still remember my wedding pretty clearly. Unfortunately, my daughter does not have as much resentment for the girlier things. Now Alice is going to throw the world's frilliest wedding of all time. I have seen the party room and I know if this were my wedding, I would hide myself under a rock the first chance given to me. All the tables had a floral pattern on them, rose petals were scattered every place possible, heart shaped center pieces, red and pink balloons on the ceiling, and a cake coated with pink flowers. To my surprise, Jake had gone along with almost everything. With the look he gave my daughter, I think Jake was turning into the biggest push over ever in existence. The only time he ever said no was when Alice was trying to convince him on a red colored, heart shaped disco ball. Seth showed up at exactly the wrong time and started cracking up at the disco ball. He turned to me and said "your daughter in law over hear should definitely wear Emily's brides made dress, he would look soooooo beautiful." He started puckering his lips and skipping around for Jake's personal humiliation. Lets just say, if he did not heal so fast he would still be in a full body cast.

Just then, Alice's squeaks of delight brought me out of my reverie. "Bella, you have to see Rennesmee, she looks so beautiful!" "She always does." I muttered. I followed anyway, I never got to see her in her wedding dress and I was ecstatic to see how she looked.

I stepped into the room and I could not believe my eyes. My daughter, it was still impossible to remember her as a baby and to see her now as a mature, beautiful young woman. Alice had designed this dress absolutely right. It was like watching a fairytale wedding in front of my eyes. Looking at how her dress was shimmering, seeing the elegant train, it was all just too beautiful. If I were mortal, I would have been guaranteed tears right about now. For the sake of my daughter not being humiliated on her big day, I could not go on and on about how beautiful she looked, though I really wanted to. I wanted to tell every person on the face of the planet that this woman is my daughter and rant how proud I was. I kept it all in as best as I could.

"How do I look?" I couldn't help but thinking it was a rhetorical question, but by the look on her face I could tell she meant it and was insanely nervous. "You look beautiful of course. No need to be so worried." At this moment I could all but help laughing and jumping with glee.

"I'm not worried mom, I'm excited! I can't believe that this is all happening! I hope nothing goes wrong. O.k., I admit it, I am a little nervous. Aunty Alice, you'll make sure nothing goes wrong right?" "You are being so paranoid! Nothing is going to happen!"

"Like mother like daughter, right Alice" She grinned at me so I knew she thought I was dead on.

Suddenly, an alluring voice that I would know from anywhere said, "Can I come in?" If my heart were still beating, it would be pounding out of my chest right about now. Through the door I could hear Edward's hysterical laughter. "Alice, jump out of the window if you haven't finished your make-up yet. I saw Rosalie after a bear match and believe me you can't do worse than that!" Alice started cracking up too, reminiscing I assumed.

"All right all right, I'll get out of hear. See you at the reception!" Than she jumped gracefully out of the window. " Oh Nessie, you look stunning! Just like your mother" He smiled warmly at both of us. She blushed and I guarantee if I could, I would have too.

"Are you excited little girl? At our wedding…" "I know, I know dad. You guys practically had to drag mom out of the dressing room. I have heard this plenty of times before." "Sorry, I just can't believe it. My little baby is all grown up now…Bella, it's time. You better get downstairs now." I hugged Nessie one last time as Reneesme Cullen and wished her good luck. As I turned to exit the room Edward took me in his arms and gave me one short kiss. I looked up and saw Nessie looking away, I laughed. Like any other child, she thought that thinking of a romance between her parents was "yucky".

Downstairs, Charlie was waiting for me. He had a wide smile in his old wrinkled face. My father, or I should say for this occasion, grandfather was arm in arm with Sue Clearwater. Or as I am now supposed to call her, mom. I was so happy the day of their wedding. Now my dad will never be alone again. Their wedding was beautiful, of course. If you thought that Charlie would be able to announce his engagement without Alice taking free-reign, you are sadly mistaken. Sue looked beautiful in her blue dress, next to dad in his tux.

Charlie greeted me with a nice, warm hug. A couple of years ago the warm, pulsing scent of his blood would have driven me insane. Now I have learned to be around humans on a daily basis. I admit I have never been around one when they were bleeding, but I think I am almost ready to go back to high school with everybody else.

"Unbelievable Bella. A werewolf and a half-vampire are coming together in holy matrimony. You don't read about that every day. I am going to start cracking up when they kiss under the full moon and everybody howls. Hope Alice didn't get any silver around here." He loved his little jokes. Ever since Charlie and Sue got married he learned everything about our magical world. When we first told him he was pretty shocked. He couldn't believe his little girl was now a blood-sucking creature of the night. That his daughter married a blood-sucking creature of the night. That his granddaughter was half-blood-sucking creature of the night. He really just liked saying that phrase over and over again. After a while he did get used to the idea though. He finally realized that both the Cullen's' and the wolves are both well-mannered and great young people. Now he is completely over everything supernatural. Now he "approves" of me and Edward's relationship much more openly than he used to.

"Dad, save the jokes for Halloween. You look very handsome by the way." I could not help complimenting him, he almost never dresses up.

Of course, just like me, my dad flushed bright red. "Great to see you too Bells, is your little girl ready up there? I don't have to drag her out like I did to you. Do I?" "No dad I think she is o.k. Always nice to see you mom, you look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you very much dear. You look fantastic, as usual." Just than we heard up-coming footsteps. Seth came bounding toward us. "Mom, Dad, Sis', the weddings about to start, its time we all took our seats." His voice shook a little when he said "Dad, Sis'", because he still wasn't used to the whole marriage, I was still adjusting my self to calling Seth and Leah brother and sister. Thank goodness by the time that happened she was already imprinted, I remember beforehand she hated my guts. Ever since than she has been much easier on the other guys at the wolf pack. She even started liking me. If Josh didn't exist I don't know Seth, me, or anyone else could survive. I just hoped I could survive this wedding.


	2. The Service

Chapter 2: The Service

Finally, the moment that I have been both dreading and anticipating, my daughter entering the room to become a bride. The music started and we all turned. With Charlie on my left and an empty seat for Edward on my right I saw Emily, Alice, Leah, and Rosalie, brides maids all beautiful, walking down the aisle. Though I knew Charlie couldn't tell, I could see that they were all disgusted by each other's smells, it was still nasty for me too. Now right behind them, arm in arm, were the two people I knew I could never live without, Edward and Renesmee walking down the aisle. Nessie's face was flushed with joy while Edward's was shining with pride. Even though most of the guests couldn't tell, I could tell that he was just a little bit worried, as was I.

I tried not to think about any troubles there may be in the future, because with a kind soul like Jake's, he would protect her from anything, no matter what the cost was. As long as he makes my daughter happy, than I am okay with whatever happens next.

I could feel the tension in the room as my daughter was being handed from Edward to Jacob. Edward gripped our daughter tightly to him, just an instinct to keep his childr out of danger that I felt too, but when Jacob gave Edward a reassuring smile, he reluctantly let her go for the last time as Renesmee Cullen. Now the most perfect and beautiful soul in the world came to sit by me.

"You look nervous " he whispered, so low that nobody, not humans, wolves, or vampires could hear. I whispered back, " Is it that obvious? Besides, I can tell your nervous too, don't try to say you aren't." He chuckled, "Just a bit, but your facial expressions are far to familiar for me not to read by now. You are right though, I am nervous, we both know that she is way too good for him…" He winked at me. I knew he started to like Jacob so I thought it was funny that we were acting like Charlie at our wedding right now.

Carlisle, or in this case, the minister, started talking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black in holy matrimony…."

The service continued, and I grew happier each and every moment. I suddenly realized that my daughter was going to have the same happiness that I have with being with Edward. Well, in my opinion, it will be close, but I love Edward much more than anybody loved anyone else before. He always thought he was the one exception to that rule, which I find ridiculous, but he remains stubborn anyway. I shook my head and tried to focus on my daughter today.

Edward gave me that "what on earth are you thinking now" look. I sighed, knowing he would disagree, and showed him my thoughts. I have been getting much better at shoving the shield away from my mind that now it is almost effortless.

He smiled, chuckled, and whispered "Still wrong love. You can keep pretending but it's not true. Thanks for the thought though." Then he put his arm around me and gave one short squeeze before he went back to holding my hand. How someone so perfect could have been destined for me I will never know. I glanced at Charlie, I knew he was paying attention, and questioning our little show before he decided to shrug it off and focus on his granddaughter. I glanced shortly around the room, everyone else seemed oblivious of our little embrace and were to focused on Jacob and Nessie.

Later in the service, Nessie and Jacob, both flushed with happiness turned toward each other and said I do. This was probably the most romantic day in my daughters life and she was flushing just as much as I probably did. I bet I looked like a tomato at my wedding.

Time seemed to fly by, finally Renesmee said " I, Renesmee, take you Jacob, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish all the days in my life." She couldn't have sounded any happier than she already did. I thought her heart was going to explode. Jacob said " I, Jacob, take you Renesmee, to be my wife…" etc.

To Nessie's relief I assumed, Carlisle said, " By the power invested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." This was the moment I was dreading the most, would I possibly feel jealous of my own daughter for getting to have Jacob all to herself? I highly hoped not.

Than they kissed, a very long kiss, thankfully I was not the least bit jealous, I was happier for my daughter than anything else.

The kiss lasted so long that there were a few "subtle" coughs going around the room. They didn't seem to notice. Now I realized that this was how embarrassing it was for me at mine and I didn't even notice. I smiled, Edward smiled too, and he didn't need to read my mind to know we were both thinking the same thing.

Eventually, Jared got so impatient that he shouted "Yo! Guys, get a room. I still want to keep my breakfast down!" Howls of laughter came from all the wolves, and nasty glares came from many of the present vampires, even Charlie. Edward and me, though, did start cracking up.

Jacob pulled away from Nessie and threw Carlisle's book in his face. Now all the guests laughed.

With a few giggles left in Carlisle's voice he said " Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Jacob and Renesmee Black!"

Hoots from the wolves, and applause from the vampires and humans, echoed throughout our house. It was finally done, my daughter is now and forever will be Mrs. Black.


	3. Ending

Chapter 3: Ending

Of course, the party was absolutely beautiful. I don't think Alice would have it any other way. As I predicted, there was a steal cage match over the thrown guarder. Jared and Embry took the worst of it though. All they needed to do was paint themselves green and they would have looked like the incredible hulk without a shirt on. Also, as predicted, Leah got the bouquet. The funniest part of the wedding was when Jessica (Sam's daughter ) almost caught the bouquet, Sam's face was so shocked it was priceless! Thankfully, no drama came out of this wedding.

Edward was busy having a father daughter dance with Renesmee, so I was standing by a punch bowl waiting for him to be done.

Suddenly, Jacob came bounding towards me with a huge grin on his face. " Hey Bells, or I should say 'mom', do you want to dance with your son-in-law. I want to see you be the world's first vampire that can't dance!"

"Ew! Please don't call me mom! It makes me feel so old, and I'm a vampire, that's not natural! I would rather you call me Bells, or Bella, even Isabella, heck calling me 'hey you' is better than that! Oh, and by the way, I can dance much better than you can on those paws!"

"Wow, I am sooooo offended. You can talk the talk, lets see you walk the walk, hey you!"

"Aw, shut up." I slapped him, but playfully, and we headed to the dance floor. We both underestimated each other. He was much more light on his feet than I would have guessed, considering his size. I was dancing just as I had when Edward taught me. Yes, I admit I was childish enough to ask him how to dance. I remembered nothing of my human years that involved dancing, except at prom. Through weak eyes I can still remember me having to stand on his feet the entire time because of my broken foot. He taught me though, without any reluctance it seemed. Now people actually thought I was graceful.

Just then, the most alluring voice in the world tapped Jake's shoulder and said "May I cut in?" I smiled.

"Just like prom, huh dad?"

"Yeah son." He said jokingly "By the way, your new wife is waiting over their for you." Edward pointed toward Nessie, smiling sheepishly at us. Like a lightning bolt Jake had already left us and was next to our daughter.

"You ever get a feeling that our lives are a little to repetitive?" I asked Edward " It feels like nothing new or exciting happens anymore."

"I think our lives are okay, don't you? Everyday is exciting and worth living for when I am here with you. You are my life, now and forever." Then he pecked me gently on the lips. I couldn't argue with him anymore, he was a very good persuader.

I was still dancing with Edward when he whispered in my ear "There going to leave in a few minutes, we should catch up to them." I nodded, they wouldn't escape before we got our chances to say goodbye.

We were almost at the door when Emmett yelled, "Everybody, it's time to get outside! They're about to leave!" Just like that a flood of people came rushing past us, they were all eager to say their last goodbyes to the newlyweds.

Jake had to borrow some of Edwards money for the trip. Actually, Jake didn't have enough money so Edward gave him enough for the whole trip. They were headed towards the Bahamas. We all had a good laugh when four-year-old Jessica asked if she could hide in one of the suitcases and go too. I'll give Sam this; he and Emily had one cute kid. Not as cute as mine of course, but still.

I felt bad for Nessie and Jake, they couldn't take one step without being greeted by somebody else. Billy and Charlie were sobbing so much as they said their farewells. Billy couldn't believe his little boy was getting married. Charlie couldn't believe his granddaughter was getting married. He even told me how old he felt today. I reassured him with the fact that his child married early and her child had super-fast growth. That comforted him enough to get through the day. Though I could tell now he still felt old.

It seemed to take forever, but finally the couple came toward us to say their goodbyes.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to miss you guys so much! I promise you I will be home soon!" "Nonsense, go have fun. We'll see you soon. I love you so much Nessie." Edward's voice broke on her name. Now it was my turn. "You are such a fine and beautiful young woman today and I am so proud of you, my little baby is all grown up! I love you and don't you ever forget it!" I quickly pecked her on the cheek. I couldn't say anymore, it seemed I was all choked up.

"Jake, though we have had our differences in the past, I am very proud today to call you my son. I know you would take care of our daughter as much as we can and I thank you for keeping her happy. Congratulations, now and forever you are part of our family!" After Edward finished I couldn't help but smile, he finally accepted Jake the way I always wished he would. Then he and Edward hugged which meant now they were officially family.

"Jacob," I began. He turned toward me. "It feels like yesterday when we were kids hanging out by your garage and now you're my son. Things go by so fast now! I am so happy that you get to be part of our family. You have always been like a brother to me and I know you are perfect for Renesmee. See you really soon." "You bet!"

Just like that they left. Nessie and Jake were now on his motorcycle riding away.

"I'm going to miss them." "Me too, but they'll be back soon." Edward said while he rubbed my arm reassuringly. I was comforted, they would be back and everything would go back to normal tomorrow.

"We've got quite a clean up job ahead of us. Wanna race? I bet I can finish the left side of the room before you finish the right!" "You are so delusional, you're on!"

Trying to beat the fastest vampire I have ever known wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. I lost. Hey, a girl can hope can't she?

Emmett challenged Edward to a wrestling contest so once again I was left alone. After I was finished cleaning I went for a walk. The air was clean and crisp, and their was a full moon rising high above my head.

I couldn't help but reminisce in all of the good things since the volturi showed up seven years ago. Angela and Ben had gotten married. She looked like a dream on her wedding day, and Ben looked superior even though he had to reach up to kiss the bride. We still keep in touch but Ben got a new job and he travels all around the world. We probably won't ever see each other again. _Oh well,_ I thought. At least they got their happy ending.

Eric is now a famous scientist. He just became a millionaire for discovering the cure for the common cold. I smiled, as I thought of that boy in his teenage years. No one ever thought he would make something of himself until now.

Lauren ended up going to jail for drinking and driving. Tyler got arrested for rape. I guess some people never change their nasty ways.

Jessica is a gymnast now. She gets so close to the Olympics but always loses to the same person.

Mike on the other hand is now a point guard in the N.B.A. He is actually very good. A very strange person to watch on T.V.

My mood suddenly turned very glum as I thought of Renee. She and Phil had died in a car accident last year.

I shook my head, not allowing myself to feel sad on my daughters wedding day. Just then I felt two cold arms wrap around me. I turned and kissed the one and only love of my life, Edward Cullen.

"Did you win the fight?"

"Yep, actually he wants to regain his victory by challenging you again." He rolled his eyes while I laughed. I was the most skilled girl fighter in the family. I always won.

"He wishes." Edward chuckled while kissing me on the cheek.

Just then Edward straightened, like a thought just occurred to him.

"Jake sent us a text and I forgot to show you." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, he never texts us. What did he want to send? Edward smiled at me as he handed me his phone.

I couldn't help but smile at what I saw. They were pictures of him and Nessie, like a little slideshow.

The first picture was of them sitting atop of Jake's Ferrari **(little Jaky's gonna have fun) **drinking cokes. I could see that Nessie was fully happy with eating human food.

Next was a picture of them cliff diving at first beach. I growled while Edward chuckled at the sign Jake was holding. It said _you wanna join us Bells?_ No one was going to let that cliff diving thing go, were they?

After that were a few pictures of them riding motorcycles together. The next were Jake, Nessie, and all of the wolves at the Quileute prom. Seeing the wolves actually put real clothes on was a sight for sore eyes.

Another picture came up of Jake with his arms around Nessie smiling, both of them holding a sign that said "We love you" except Jake put in little tiny parentheses at the bottom (thank you for giving her to me). It was so sweet!

The very last one was of Jake and Nessie kissing. They truly were a perfect couple, well except for one exception.

Edward whispered in my ear "I don't think you will have to worry about Jake anymore. I doubt that he would ever hurt her after these."

"I agree and I can't wait until they come back, I miss them already."

"Neither can I, lets head back to our cottage." I smiled as he led the way. Today is a perfect day, now everyone I love has had their happy ending.


End file.
